Clay hands and Happy Kisses
by AnimeLover796
Summary: Ayumi is busy making clay vases when Nomiya stops in to say hello!


It was a normal day at the school for Ayumi. She started making bowls and vases among other things for her clients at Fujiwara design. Sitting alone calm and serene with her kiln, she listened to the sound of the birds fluttering outside the window. The smell of flowers was apparent in the air and Ayumi was completely at peace.

" Hey there." The sound of a voice made Ayumi jump. She had not been expecting anyone to visit her. "Oh hello there Mr. Nomiya." He was dressed regularly in his work clothes and seemed to be in a good mood.

" It's been a while why did you come here?"

" I was just coming to see if some of the pieces we ordered last week are done, nothing special."

" Oh yeah, there over there by the shelf in the green boxes."

Nomiya walked over the shelf and looked at the vases, beautiful as always. He was about to tell Ayumi how beautiful her work was when he turned around to see something even more beautiful, Aymui.

The smell of flowers drifted through the window. The gust of wind sent her hair mingling in the air as she calmly looked at her artwork with the utmost calming and happy expression. Her beautiful long legs were laying almost like the were placed there, her bright yellow shorts contrasting against her creamy skin. Her baby blue baby doll top extenuated her body beautifully. Nomiya thought to himself, _Ayumi herself, is a work of art._

" You look quite concentrated on that, you must really enjoy pottery."

" Oh I do! It's really fun! Have you ever tried pottery Nomiya?"

" Nah, I don't think that's my thing you know?"

" Aw don't say that! I bet you'd be really good if you tried!"

"Nah I don't think so. Besides, when am I ever gonna get the chance to do pottery? I don't think it's happening anytime soon."

" Yes it will, because you have a chance right now! Roll up your sleeves."

" What? No Ayumi it's fine. Plus I don't want to use all your clay for something so trivial."

" No your gonna learn, and we can use the one I'm currently using, I was only making it cause I was bored anyway so lets get rollin!"

Nomiya couldn't say no to her. When she was hyper she was cute. When she was calm she was beautiful. When she was happy she was lovely. When she cried she was vulnerable. When she was mad and demanding she was sexy. But when she was excited, she was all put together.

Ayumi got up and let Nomiya sit down. She was excited to be teaching someone her favorite craft.

" Ok! Let's get started!"

"Yeah….."

" You could at least act a little excited!"

" I'm trying, but I'm nervous. What if I suck? I've never done this!"

" You'll be fine trust me! Now cup your hands like this and…."

Ayumi went on for a long time about the basics of it. Nomiya listened and concentrated on her words trying to make a bowl out of the clay.

" Your hands are too stiff, here let me help you."

Ayumi put her hands on his to help loosen him up. Nomiya's cheeks became tinted with pink from embarrassment. He looked over to ask if he was doing it right now but what he saw in his eyes, was Ayumi's boobs. He quickly turned away and blushed a fiery red. Ayumi didn't seem to notice the whole incident and just kept on talking.

"Look you did it!"

Nomiya looked down to see a perfectly round bowl before him. He was proud he made something so neat looking on his first try.

" Thanks Ayumi, you were right it was fun, you're a good teacher."

Ayumi blushed. "Well I don't know about that but thank you. You were really good on your first try! Mine was horrible!"

" I doubt that. Everything you hand into us is a work of art, I can't imagine anything you ever made being bad."

" Well it's true I was a bad beginner, but I always loved pottery so I kept going unitl I got good. Guess I made the right decision." Ayumi got up and brought Nomiya's bowl to the drying rack. The only open spot was all the way at the top. Ayumi tried her hardest to reach on her tippy- toes but failed miserably.

Suddenly the bowl was out of her hands and she felt Nomiya's chest against her back. She blushed a bright red when she realized he was there to help her.

" You could have just asked for help you know."

Ayumi was about to turn around to punch him for invading her personal space when suddenly he caught her hand. She blushed like mad yet again.

" I don't think I can take another one of your punched Ayumi, you have fists like no one I've ever seen before."

Ayumi suddenly noticed there closeness. She was directly pressed up against Nomiya. She felt his warmth and steady breaths and didn't want to hurt him, but to hug him, touch him. She tried to mentally shake the ideas out of her heasd when she looked up at him. He looked down at her they starred at each other before their faces began slowly drifting towards each other.

Finally after so much time, they felt their lips touched. A simple kiss turned into a passionate one in mere seconds. Nomiya brought his hands up to touch her face and Ayumi ran her hands through his hair, both forgetting the wet clay that lingered on their fingers.

The kiss continued to deepen as Ayumi felt Nomiya's tongue explore her mouth in a heated adventure. They finally broke apart for air. Their breath was labored and they continued to look into each other's eyes.

Ayumi finally felt happy for the longest time. She knew that she had found her guy after so much crying. Crying for Takumi. Nomiya was there for her the whole time, listening to her stories of Takumi and her crying when she knew he would never chase after her, because he would never love her. But now she didn't have to think about that, because she had Nomiya. All she wasnted to do was kiss him and tell him how much she loved him.

As if reading her thoughts Nomiya kissed her again and Ayumi smiled into the kiss with great happiness.

Outside the hallway Takumi was walking to the pottery room ask Ayumi about the party they were having for Yuta's birthday. When he opened the door and was about to speak. He couldn't believe his eyes. Ayumi was kissing another man. Ayumi was kissing _Nomiya!_ It wasn't just any kiss either it was a pretty hot kiss. Takumi instantly felt he didn't belong there and ran away.

Ayumi didn't notice but Nomiya did. He silently praised the gods for perfect timing. And also thought to himself, "_serves you right bastard, I hope that's all you think about night and day."_

A few minutes later Ayumi was walking Nomiya out to his car. Nomiya ran his hands through his hair when he felt something hard.

" What the? Oh my god. Is that clay in my hair?"

" What? Let me see….oh my god it is! I'm so sorry!"

Nomiya laughed. " It's ok, I won't be embarrassed, you have a giant clay handprint on your face."

" What?" Ayumi turned and looked in Nomiya's car mirror. " Oh my god I look ridiculous!"

Ayumi laughed and so did Nomiya.

" Well have a safe trip home."

" Yeah you be careful to."

Ayumi turned to walk away when she felt Nomiya pull he backward. Her back was on his chest again in the same position as before.

" I love you, Aymui."

Ayumi smiled and turned around. She reached up and let her forehead touch his and put her arms around his neck.

" I love you too."

Behind them as they started another happy kiss the sunset for a perfect background. All of Ayumi's fans cried that now Ayumi was taken and ran away. But Ayumi finally didn't mind breaking a few hearts. Cause now she had healed hers.


End file.
